EUSF Seattle
by melinaUenglish
Summary: Boy meet girl. Boy and girl fall in love. Boy lie. Girl has to leave. Four years later they met again… For their happily ever after? Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

THE NIGHT OF PROMISES

Sitting in the small room without windows, I stayed there waiting for someone to come speak to me. It was a standard interrogation room; a table in the middle with two chairs, a one-way mirror just in front of where I was sitting, and a clock. An extremely noisy clock. Much more noisy than the usual "ticking" of a standard clock. I knew the method; I knew of the water drop which fell at regular intervals - to make any prisoner crazy…To push him. Make him nervous to extract information more easily. Effective on a normal person, except that I was not normal. No. I had experienced almost all these methods; those I hadn't were fine tuned on other people.

"Tik-tok".

2.45a.m. Two hours I'm here, sitting in the same position. I had not budged an inch, the expectation was also part of their methods. Except that now it was really starting to annoy me.

"Tik-tok".

A man finally entered the room. _And the game begins_. I examined him - tall, blond, late forties maybe fifty. He took the chair in front of me, looking me right in the eyes. He was sure to catch the slightest change in my behaviour. I decided to take the floor.

"I think that I have waited long enough for you; you have observed me and you must know by now that your methods have no effect on me."

He arched an eyebrow. "What methods?"

"Oh please… The expectation, the clock".

He hardly suppressed a smile. "The clock?"

"I must say that it's more refined than the drop of water, the effect remains the same however"

"But not on you." It was an assertion, not a question. I decided to answer still.

"No."

"Why?" He asked.

"I was formed to resist."

"What was your role in the army?"

"We were a group of soldiers trained for specific missions, dismantling terrorist groups, recovery of the hostage…things like that."

Why I replied so easily…? Oh yes it was my pass. _Play the role_.

_ "So what, exactly, I am supposed to say?" I asked of my superiors._

_ "Just that you infiltrated the Volturi on your own, in the thought of denouncing them once the evidence was gathered," replied Esme calmly._

_ "Why do they have problems in working with us? Isn't it in our interest to stop them?"_

_ "Because we give them the dirty work, if they learn that you are one of ours they wouldn't even want to hear of you," sighed Jenks._

_ "You have spent too much time on this to blow it all B, you know that…." The voice of wisdom; Esme._

_ "Well…I am already damned. Why not lie some more."_

_ "Don't forget - remain as close as possible to the truth. The less you will have to lie; the easier it will be for you."_

"Yet you stopped?" He continued to ask, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I was kindly thanked with honors, apparently my time there had come to an end." I said with a serene smile that didn't quite match my feelings.

"Tell me what I'm doing here, even if I have some idea." I finally asked after a moment of silence.

"I want you on my team," he declared.

"Okay, well, this isn't at all what I was thinking…"

"I want your help with the Volturi," he added in a firm voice.

_Play the surprise_. I opened my mouth, closed it, and finally spoke. "Listen, I…I. Who is behind this glass? " I asked, gesturing to the one-way mirror.

"No one." He said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked. I did, already, assume a semblance of an answer.

"An elite unit of special forces."

If I have this discussion, I have to do it properly. A person who would really be in my case would probably ask more questions.

"What do you expect of me, exactly?"

He appeared slightly annoyed. "Like I said before; I want you on my team. I want your help with the Volturi.".

"Do I have a choice?"

"I can always deliver you to the authorities, but you will not be returning to work for the Volturi."

Time for the confusion. "The authorities? This is not what you are?"

"No, we are a group of force authorized by the State but independent of them." I pulled the puzzled look. "We have our own rules and do not account to other people. The Government sends us missions and we are often in collaboration with the FBI; we don't concern ourselves with the fate of the men being arrested."

I nodded with feigned wonder. "So if I understand - you do what you want to do and the Government is okay with it? You have free reign? "I asked.

"Yes."

"That's…awesome."

"So what's your answer?"

I took my time to tell him the answer that I had made a dozen times in my head. "Listen; I'm not stupid. I know that I am not part of the army anymore. I never wanted to be part of the Volturi." I sighed and lowered my voice. "I wanted to infiltrate them, remove the maximum information before contacting the FBI to do the necessary." I finished.

He looked at me with wide eyes at my admission. "Was it a success?"

"Infiltrating the Volturi?" He nodded. "Well, yes. About a year ago, now."

He paused, seeming thoughtful. "For a year... You have to have a good reason to do it on your own. Can I askwhat your motives are?"

"Well, it's rather simple. They killed my father." He patiently waited for me to reveal more information. "After the army, Aro had come to see me to propose a deal. I had drawn their attention, but I refused. A few days later I found my father shot in the head with his own weapon. The police said it was suicide, but I knew it was them."

"So it's revenge?"

"Call it what you like, I just want to have the guarantee that Aro is arrested and to be part of the team that drags the bastard in."

He offered me his first real smile. "I think I can arrange that. I'm Carlisle Cullen; the one who built this group." He explained. "We can talk about the details later, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team." He walked towards the door, keeping it open for me.

"What?" He asked seeing I did not move.

"Uh, I don't have real appropriate clothing." I said pointing to my short baby doll.

Carlisle appeared to think a few seconds before recovering. "Think of it as your hazing."

My mouth gaped open at his statement.

"Welcome to the team!"

ooOOoo

We were both in what he called the meeting room, seated around a large round glass table with Carlisle to my left. The door opened and four people, two men and two women, all visibly in different stages of wakefulness. When all eyes were on me I crossed my arms and held their stare with a blank face.

"Sit." Ordered Carlisle. "Well, I have a new recruit to present to you." He looked at them one by one. "Where is he?"

"Oh, number-two was hard to wake up. He's going to be grumpy..." Replied the more bulky of the two men, with a smile.

"Who is number-two?" I asked Carlisle.

He rolled his eyes. "The nickname of my son."

"A family enterprise …" I thought to myself.

When the door slammed shut, everyone turned toward it. My breath caught at the sight of the alleged "number-two".

_ ' Promise me that whatever happens it'll always be you and me...Just the two of us.'_

Dear God, tell me it's not him. After four years without a word. Four years thinking that he was dead. Lord, please not him. This was not his father. No…no…no. I refused to believe he was here. It could not be …I was just in my bed…I'll wake up soon…

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Cried his… father.

I quickly composed myself, wearing my emotionless mask. He tipped off the edge of his cap, meeting the gaze of his father, then finally mine. He stared a few seconds, muttering to himself. The word 'crazy' slipped out under his breath, then he turned to the door, shook his head, scrubbed his eyes before looking back at me with a frown.

_ Yes it's me! Anthony Masen!_ I wanted to shout. While a small voice in my head reminding me that his real name was Cullen. Edward Cullen.

Lord, I had cried for four years over the absence of a man I finally realized I didn't even know. It was sickening.

He opened his mouth but I cut off the tumble of words off his tongue. "Isabella Swan" I introduced myself with a cold voice. "And you must be A…Edward Cullen." I turned my gaze to the Cullen Patriarch. "Well, number two is here. Could we start?"

He stood up and walked to a draped board. "Okay! As I told you earlier Isabella will be part of our team. She spent seven years in the army…blah blah blah…"

I shake my head, amused.

"And here is my team," he made a grimace, gesturing to each of them. "So you have Jasper Withlock." He pointed out the blond guy with blue eyes. "Expert in aviation and martial arts. Next to him is Alice Brandon, her thing is uh…the gadgets of any kind. " The girl called Alice - small with short black hair and a friendly gaze - gave me a big smile. "Rosalie Hale, mechanist and weapons." Blonde with big blue eyes. She might even be really beautiful if not for the haughty eyes. She gave me a curt nod. "Emmett McCarty, computer hacker." Built like a bear with a playful smile. "And Edward, he plays with a little of everything. He also oversees this team."

Better and better, I almost sighed when someone knocked and opened the door.

"The folder you asked for, Chief."

A quick look at the person and I recognized him immediately. "Hey how is your jaw?" I asked him, sarcasm present in my tone.

He threw me a cold look, opened his mouth, moved his jaw from right to left before closing it in a loud snap and responded. "Better now!"

"Were you not supposed to be hooded?" Asked Carlisle, coldly.

"Oh they were… I am just excellent in the art of physiognomy.".

"Where is Demetri? I haven't seen him since you've arrived." Carlisle continued.

The newcomer danced nervously from one foot to another. "He's just recovering."

"Recovering." Repeated Carlisle, watching me. I rolled my eyes. "Felix," he urged, seeing that he would not retrieve an answer from me.

"He received a kick in the…you know" Felix said, stealthily.

Carlisle gazed at me, hardly attempting to hide his smile. "Have you emasculated one of my men, Miss Swan?"

"It's very unpleasant to be wakened by four hands touching you," I justified. "Especially when they are not invited," I added for Felix.

Emmett's laughter sounded in the room. "Oh man, it was only her against you two; while she was sleeping!"

He went and put the file on the table. "If you no longer need me, Sir."

"You can go," said Carlisle. He slipped the folder, which had my name on it, onto the table. "All the missions in which she participated; if it interests someone."

"Mine!" Emmett swerved ahead of Alice's searching hands.

"Good, if she's here today it's not only to rebuild the effective. The FBI sends us a new case."

"What kind of case?" Asked Edward.

Carlisle headed to the board, laying his hands on the white sheet. "Are you ready?" He asked. When he had everyone's attention, he drew back the sheet theatrically. "Taa-daah."

On the whiteboard were the pictures of the Volturi by hierarchy. The five faces darkened immediately. "What is this, a joke?" Dared to ask his son.

"No." He replied simply.

"Why did you not tell me before?"

His father raised his hands before him. "No one was aware, I did not want to talk about it before having all the means in hand to complete this mission."

"I suppose she is the means?" Asked Rosalie. My hand was starting to itch furiously.

"She'll surely be the key to this case, yes."

"And how is that?" Asked Jasper.

"She's in contact with the Volturi…."

"The missions you did were not for rookies." Interrupted Emmett, nose in my folder.

"Accurate." I said.

"You know what we called this kind of mission when I was still in the army." He made a break and looked me in the eyes. "Suicide missions."

"They are always called that." He didn't teach me anything new; I knew very well what kind of mission I partook. The risks taken were never hidden.

He dove back in my folder. "At that time they were based on volunteering. Is that always the case?"

"Always."

"Not a single one missed."

This was not a question, my record spoke for me.

"Then you're what? Suicidal? "

_ Oh Blondie was really looking for blood._

I rolled my eyes. "During seven fucking years I had weapons at hand. Do you think I would really be before you if I was suicidal?" I wasn't even trying to hide the venom in my voice.

"I was just wondering, with a record like yours, why the army let you go…" She continued innocently.

"Oh you know what they say," Laughed Alice. "When they send you by force to the country, you find yourself in a casket or an asylum." Her attempt to relax the atmosphere failed miserably, a few set of eyes stared at me, waiting for a response. Pathetic.

"I'm obviously not in a coffin. Who knew… " I said sarcastically, not finishing my sentence.

"Sorry." Alice apologized hastily. "That's not what I meant, it's just a stupid joke for soldiers."

"Oh, Medal of honors, huh? What did you do to get that? "Asked Emmett, attempting to visibly divert the conversation.

"I killed." I said coldly.

"We've all killed here." He brought to attention.

I tapped my fingers on the table, reflecting on what I wanted to reveal. "Okay… it was my last mission suicide. It was messed, like seriously screwed up. It was supposed to be the less dangerous of the missions. Just a round trip. Except that the ambush was not discussed in the plan. My teammates fell one by one, until there were two. "I closed my eyes a moment and brushed the plates which were never leaving my neck. "We tried our best to regain the hand but I ended alone. It was no more a mission. I returned to the camp two days later. A survivor, a miracle… They congratulated me and awarded me the Medal, just to redeem their minds. They have fucked up and never acknowledged their mistakes. So you see this medal represents nothing." I say to Emmett before looking at Rosalie. "In their humble hypocrisy, they also proposed me a more-than-anticipated retirement. That I have accepted of course!" I finished ironically while she sank a little more in her seat.

"You deserved this medal." Emmett said gently.

I laughed, a snarky, humorless laugh. "It is now six feet underground…where it should be" I said out loud to myself.

"Stop it!" I jumped to the sound of _his_ voice. Edward. He had closed his eyes, his hands in tight fists. "Please just stop it." He opened his eyes, a mixture of anger, sadness and guilt. "Don't say that ever again."

_ 'Promise me to never take risks voluntarily'_

_ 'Promise me to not play the hero'_

_ 'Promise me you'll stay alive…for me'_


	2. Chapter 2

FIRST DAY: HOME SWEET HOME.

After dismissing us for the night, Carlisle Cullen had quickly showed me the way to what would be my new room until the end of my mission. Alice had appeared a few minutes later with a bag containing a few of my clothes and toiletries. After thanking her, I finally found myself alone in _my _room. I thought of the latest events of the evening. The UEFS had brought me up to their general quarters. I had integrated their team. So far the plan was working perfectly. Too perfectly. And then there was Anthony…Edward... Regardless of his name, he was there. To say that I was shocked by seeing him would be an understatement, but my mind hadn't yet succeeded to the idea. I didn't know if I should be pleased or angry to see him, here, but especially alive. Of course part of me wanted to be happy to see him, flesh and bone, even if it hurt to admit it. I could not help but feel relieved to see him alive after all these years. While the greater part of me was confused, sad, angry, betrayed… I had a long list. He had lied to me…

ooOOoo

_Standing in one of the hangars of the military base in Miami, Florida, I awaited the green light signalling a 'go'. The uniformed soldiers pushed and passed near me. Today was the day of return for all us military from Afghanistan; I was up yesterday in Iraq. Afghanistan…My next assignment, I thought._

_'Are you waiting for someone?' I heard someone behind me ask._

_I turned my head slightly to meet a soldier, his dress code showing no trace of rank. It was just the famous green fatigue. 'Sorry?' I asked without attention, not sure he was speaking to me._

_'Are you waiting for someone?' He repeated. 'Family perhaps... A husband?'_

_I turned this time completely to him, confused. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. Green. Emerald. Magnificent. As was the rest of his face, I remarked. He arched an eyebrow to my silence, quickly bringing me back to earth. 'Sorry?' I asked for the second time, unable to remember his question._

_'Soldier Swan,' called a man approaching us. I nodded distracted, before finally paying him more attention. 'You are free to go,' he handed me an envelope. ' The Brig.-Gen. sends you his apologies. Can I call you a taxi?' He eventually proposed with a smile._

_I returned his smile before shaking my head. 'I already have a car waiting for me.' I made a sign designating his shoulder. 'Can I have my bag back?'_

_'Oh, of course, sorry.' He handed it to me and shook his head. ' Enjoy your vacation.' With that he was gone._

_'Hum' the man at my side said thoughtfully. 'That was interesting.'_

_'Sorry?' I asked for the third time. Did I really have to repeat this word again?_

_He laughed before holding out his hand. 'Anthony Masen.' He introduced himself._

_'Isabella Swan.' I said shaking his hand._

That was obviously what hurt the most. Realizing that everything had begun with a lie. Realizing that what we had lived, what I had lived, have today no more value. After the time we spent together, I really thought that what I had felt was reciprocated, real. And maybe I was naive to believe that I meant something to him. I wondered what he had done during this time, if he was happy regardless of where he was. If he was still in the army or had entered directly onto the team of his father. These questions had no importance now. I at least had the merit of being honest with myself in our relationship, even if it feels cheap today. Pathetic, I know. The more I thought of this situation, the more the pain in my chest, which had not left me during these four years, took place.

I took to the bathroom after passing two hours in bed without sleep. The hot water did nothing to my tense shoulders. I needed to relax and I knew exactly what I had to do to fix it. I put my yoga pants on and a black t-shirt I had found in the bag before going to the kitchen.

The rec room was large; there was a salon with huge, wide sofas in black leather, a massive TV display hanging on the wall. French doors, giving way to a balcony, facing the dinning table and then, finally, the kitchen.

I raided the cupboards, discovering with a smile that they were well supplied. There was everything I needed. Without losing one minute, I was shutting my brain off and started pulling out the ingredients.

A woman in her forties entered the kitchen at the same time I was putting my first shot of muffins in the oven. She did a double take when she saw me before continuing her way to the kitchen. "I didn't know Carlisle hired a new cook."

"Perhaps because I'm not one." I said sarcastically. My bitchy side hadn't left me during my military years, my insubordination and my arrogance gained me a few sessions of corrections.

"I know," she said, shaking her head. "You must be Isabella". I simply nodded. "Carlisle did pass a note to the building." She informed.

"Hum. I intrude on your territory, no?" I asked by designating the island before me.

"No, we are not the army here. Make yourself at home." She laughed.

I nodded again and prepared my second lot of muffins. I felt her eyes on me while she seated herself on a stool just in front of me, the counter marble separating us. She was the image of the perfect housewife. Blond hair up in a perfect, no-hair-astray, bun. White blouse with a grey skirt. She even had a pearl necklace. The perfect June Cleaver. "So… you worked here long?" I asked, feeling obliged to fill the silence. I always felt nervous with the female population, and this woman was the apotheosis.

"Oh, yes, since Carlisle created this unit." She answered.

That didn't really answer my question, but I stopped my inquiry. Since my return from the army I considered all people civilians. In the field, when I asked a question, I was expecting an exact answer; facts, dates, figures. I know perfectly how to handle enemies, terrorists. I was in my element.

Still her response made me remember the brutal return to the real world. The world of civilians. _Shudder._ "Carlisle... Everyone calls him by his first name?"

A simple question to a simple answer.

"Not really. I've worked for him for 27 years; I'm just about considered family." She said smiling.

"Hum. I didn't know that the group was that old."

"Old, huh?"

I tilted my head towards her; she was still smiling but now doubled with an arched eyebrow. "What? Oh, not that you're err… I was not speaking of you of course just the group…"

She laughed. "I was just kidding, honey!" She said, pulling me out of my misery. This is exactly why I didn't approach women. "I started working for the Cullens as a nanny, then housekeeper and I followed here."

"Uh, you were the nanny of Anthony?" I asked stupidly.

She arched a perfectly waxed eyebrow. I was wondering which of the three of them had taken this trait. It was apparently a particular feature of the Cullens. "How do you know Edward's middle name?"

Then I realized my error. Edward, his name was Edward. _Stupid me_. "I suppose I heard it that night during the introduction," I said with a shrug. "I am not gifted with names."

"Oh, well I'm Aileen Cope by the way. And yes I was his nanny. He's a good boy. "She said with tenderness.

"I guess." I mumbled more bitterly than I wanted. Second lift of eyebrow. "I don't know him. So I guess you're right."

"He seems cold and remote more of the time but he's really not. It was difficult for him after being… " She stopped with wide eyes as if she had come to realize that she was going to say something she should not. "Oh, well he just wasn't the same when he entered his father's team two years ago."

"What happened two years ago?" I asked hoping that my voice didn't betray the despair I felt inside. Was it really wrong to be slightly relieved thinking that something bad happened to him? Part of me was still bitter and couldn't help but hope he'd suffered a little.

"The others will be joining us soon. Do you have any idea of what I could do for brunch?" She asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Hum what if I do the sweet part and you the rest?" I proposed.

I was sure she was the kind of person with whom you'd be better off to stay in her good graces.

She sent me a big, bright smile. I knew I was socially retarded but I also knew when I marked points. And right there, I had marked one or two. I ended doing the pancakes, eggs and bacon while she did the eggs Benedict and sandwiches. I learned a little more about her. She had come to England from Chicago when she was nineteen, where she began working as nanny for the Cullens. It was obvious to say that she hadn't left them since. Carlisle was a military doctor and Elisabeth, Edward's mother, was part of the FBI. Elisabeth was killed when Edward was five years old. It was little bits of information like that that reminds me I really knew nothing of his life.

"You never married?" I asked.

And in a single blink of her eyes she looked ten years younger, telling me of her meeting with Mr. Cope- the gardener/handyman of the Cullens. They had ten years of happiness until a tumor claimed him. Hysterical laughter bubbled from my throat when she told me of her first intimate experiences with him. Her; the naïve lightly prudish little virgin; her own words.

"Oh my god…." I said between each laugh. "You can't tell me such things! No, no, no. It's just not right… Ugh I need bleach! " I laughed harder when I saw her trying to hold her own. Tears were now flowing down our faces. I looked at her confused, a few seconds later, when she elbowed me in the ribs. She pointed her chin toward the lounge- dining room area.

"Oh…" I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and took a breath. "Uh, hey, Hello!" I said to the rest of the group who joined us and were now watching curiously.

Aileen was the first to compose herself. "Do not stay here, bring the dish to the table!"

Everyone carried out a dish before settling at the table. I finished with the bacon taking the time to calm myself. I put everything on a plate sitting between Emmett and Carlisle.

"So what were you talking about?" Asked the latter of them.

"Nothing " Said Aileen, while I filled my plate to avoid her eyes.

"Uh huh, two women in a kitchen laughing is anything but nothing . So?" Continued Emmett.

"Kitchen." Said Aileen, while I said "England." At the same time.

Six pairs of eyes looked at us in turn. I already felt my shoulders begin to shake, while a giggle escaped me. I immediately clapped a hand against my mouth. _A giggle? Seriously?_

"Hum yes, we shared a few english recipes." She resumed arching an eyebrow in my direction.

"Did you find something interesting in my apartment?" I asked, planting my fork a little too strongly in my eggs, deflecting the conversation to another topic.

"No, nothing special." Said Carlisle. "Not even a single link between you and the Volturi."

The rest of the meal was spent quietly. They asked me a few questions on the Volturi and I answered as honestly as possible. In the mean time I had the opportunity to observe Edward from the corner of my eyes. He had not really changed physically. His features were perhaps harder. But I had this feeling that I had to deal with two different people. The Anthony Masen, with which I had spent my thirty-five days of leave, and Edward Cullen; the UEFS member. Anthony had this crooked smile almost permanently glued to his face, with bright and playful eyes. Edward was the opposite; he was so serious. The way he spoke, the way he held himself. I had once to see him really smile.

"I assume you didn't think to take my cigarettes." I wondered when the lack of nicotine finally kicked in. And now that I thought of it my fingers began to nervously tap against the table.

Edward pulled out a package from the front pocket of his black polo; he made a gesture to give them to me mechanically before he retracted and stood. He nodded his head to the balcony. "I'll come with you." Was all he said before opening the french doors, bringing the carcinogenic sticks with him.

I was reluctant to follow him. I have questioned everything throughout the night, and now was surely the best time for answers, no? Except that at this time I was convinced that no matter what he might say, nothing would change the situation. I was here for a specific purpose and nothing would stray me from my path. After four years without news I was used to the idea of no longer seeing him… Jesus, I was even used to the idea that he died. A few weeks in his presence and I could go back to my old life.

I gently shut the door behind me. Edward was backed against the railing of the balcony, facing me. He handed me a cigarette and his lighter. I lit it quickly and inhaled deeply. "Thank you." I said in a cloud of smoke, handing him back his lighter.

He nodded while staring at me. I didn't know what he sought on my face, but I kept my expression blank. He sighed loudly, "You're not going to say anything?" He asked, visibly irritated.

_I guess he didn't find anything…_

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't act like we don't know each other!" He gritted between his teeth.

I smiled a little. "I sure don't know any Edward Cullen. So tell me exactly what do you want me to tell you?"

"You know very well what I mean."

I kept smoking quietly. "Do you have a personality disorder or something like that?" I asked after a moment of silence. Of course my question wasn't serious, but I didn't want to have this conversation, at least not yet.

A corner of his mouth stretched in a half-smile, a smile of Anthony, before it went back to a straight line. "Edward Anthony Masen - Cullen. My parents were never married, Masen was my mother's name and Cullen's my father's. Listen, I know what you must think…"

"Oh no, you know absolutely nothing of what I think." I cut him off quickly. "Let what happened between us in the past stay there. I'm here for a specific purpose, I had no idea that I would find you here and if I had known you can be certain I wo… "I shook my head refocusing, it was not the time to say more than I have to. "For me Anthony Masen is dead, not metaphorically, but actually physically dead," I won't lie and say that the expression of pain that filled his eyes didn't make me flinch internally. "Nevertheless, I am sure I could find a common ground with Edward Cullen for the rest of my time here." I left the ball in his camp. Right now, it was all I could offer. I was sure as hell that once everything ended I would have the time to think about Anthony Masen.

_It will be easier to say goodbye to Edward Cullen than to Anthony Masen_...

After a few seconds or minutes, he advanced a shaky hand to shake mine. "Welcome among us." He said without emotion. The walls were up; I really had to do with Edward Cullen.

ooOOoo

"So the Volturi's organization," announced Carlisle, designating the same whiteboard as the previous day. "The three brothers and leaders; Aro, Caius and Marcus. Directly below you have Alec, the biological son of Aro, then James, Jane and this man," He pointed to the picture. "His identity is still unknown for the moment. These last four have the same hierarchical link; each operates their own network and their own group of hands." A black line was separating the pictures of the rest of the Volturi men. "Questions?" He asked us once everyone tried to registered information.

I raised my hand. "There are some mistakes in your presentation. Can I?" I asked standing.

"It's all yours." He said taking my place.

I took the marker. "Okay then," I took down the picture of Caius and then put it on the table before erasing his name from the whiteboard. "Dead" I informed seeing their confusion. "Between the three brothers, Caius was in constant competition with Aro for more power. Aro was really not pleased." I said shrugging. "Aro and Marcus are officially the heads but Aro has all the power. Marcus' interest was never to lead." I took the picture of the man marked unknown and put him to the right of Marcus, instead of 'unknown' I write Nahuel. "He's not really part of the Organization, well maybe as the bodyguard of Marcus during travel."

"Why have you put him to his side?" Asked Carlisle.

"They are related…sexually."

"Oh..." Was his only response.

"Alec has no specific role, other than being the son of Aro. So it gives him some sort of power. Apparently, his father tried to teach him, but that didn't work out. He oversees the four leaders, to ensure the orders are followed. Which brings us to the leaders; Jane," I returned to her picture. "She deals with the drugs. James is with the prostitution network." I placed the photo of Laurent who was among the rest of the small dealers near James. "Laurent deals with money laundering. I am not surprised that you have no more info on him, he's the only one who happens to be discreet. Each leader has at his disposal a group of ten to twenty people who each occupies a sector of the city. »

"You said that there were four leaders, if Alec is not one, who is the fourth?" Asked Jasper.

"Oh, yes, I guess that's when I make my entrance." I wrote my name near Laurent. "I deal with weapons."

"Are you serious?" Asked Emmett after he closed his mouth.

I took my seat near Carlisle. "I can have you a complete list of identities after my visit with the Volturi."

"When are you expected?"Asked Carlisle.

"Uh," I checked my calendar on my BlackBerry for the next delivery date. I was aware of his gaze on me. At each gesture, each step, each word. Unconsciously, I wondered if I had disappointed him, now that he knew that I visibly failed with keeping my promises, before remembering that he was the one who had broken them in the first place. "I have a delivery in two days."

"Explain to me how it goes every day. I made you follow a timeline so I know that you're not there every day."

"The guards and the leaders have a room at the Manor. Aro likes to have us with him, in order to keep an eye on us. I remained there the first months during which I had to my evidence. Aro eventually trusted me and I was able to go back to my own apartment. At this day I share my time between the Manor and home."

He nodded his head. "Well, now you can share your time between here and the Manor. I want to have a report each day on what is happening when you are there."

I grimaced. More time here. More time with them. More time with Edward. "Sure." I said.

"Right !"He turned his seat to the rest of the group. "Now we must find a way to arrest them without breaks." He said rolling his eyes. "The FBI wants them alive."

"We could organize a fake deal with them; offer them weapons or drugs…." Proposed Emmett.

"That won't work, Aro already has his own suppliers." I said.

"If we offered a better price, a larger number of stock."

"One of the rules of the Manor: no one is in contact with the Volturi directly, without being invited. You must be a sufficient interest for him to contact you."

Emmett sighed, defeated, before sitting back in his seat.

"Even if it would work, you will deal with me or Jane. The Volturi brothers don't move for this kind of thing. "I continued.

"So listen," Began Carlisle before being cut off by my phone.

James. I apologized before answering, raising a hand to them to keep quiet.

"Where are you?" He asked abruptly.

"Could you first tell me what it is to you?"

"Okay." He sighed dramatically. "Guess where I am?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

"Uh I don't know, in an alley terrifying one of the girls?" The only answer I heard was the familiar ring of a bell. I instinctively closed my eyes. "If you're smart enough you would put it back in its place. Now. " I gritted between my teeth.

"Oh sentimentalist, huh?"

"Now." I repeated coldly.

"Okay, okay. But what I was really wondering was if you wear this black silk set under your clothes when you're in the Manor?"

"Oh my God," I laughed. To the ears of anyone my laugh would sound joking and sincere, while my expression remain completely jaded, stoic. After a year to playing the role, the comebacks came alone. "You're pathetic James."

"Oh, that's definitely not the answer I was hoping for." He said in a sing song voice.

"'_There are moments where you should forget old h__opes and create new_ ones.""

"An ex?" He asked full of hope.

"If you were in front of me you would see me rolling my eyes. It's from Johann Friedrich von Schiller, actually."

"Boring…"He sighed. "So, Aro wants to see us all tonight at the Manor."

"That why you allowed yourself in my room?"

"Nah… I just wanted to check the new additions to your underwear drawer."

"Be sure to be free at five pm. You have an appointment with Gerandy. »

"Oh seriously how long will this last?" He groaned.

"If you have a problem I am sure _father_ would be delighted to hear your arguments."

"Uh, no thank you." He said before hanging up. That was also what I thought; nobody dared to counter Aro's orders.

"Does is not compromise your identity?" Carlisle asked me while I laid my phone on the table.

"He was in my room at the manor and as I said this morning I'm not stupid enough to leave evidence behind me."

"And if one of us also infiltrated the Volturi?" Edward suddenly asked.

Of course he was the only one who wanted to be thrown in the lion den. "If one of you decides to infiltrate the Volturi, I would do nothing for you. And believe me; if you put one foot in, you won't come out alive."

"This is not a solution." Confirmed Carlisle.

"You're still alive, no?" Asked Rosalie. "So what we're not good enough?"

"If you put a foot in you are dead." I decided to not answer her second question. "And you know that very well."

"All we know is that you're in and still alive." She pointed out.

I couldn't decide if she really wanted to put an end to her life, or didn't know anything. And by her comments and the lack of reactions from her comrades, they all seemed know nothing. I looked back to Carlisle with narrowed eyes. "You haven't told them anything." I said disbelieving.

He seemed to understand where I wanted to go because his gaze was immediately colder. "Isabella, I don't think that concerns you."

"Oh, no! Don't give me this shit!" I yelled feeling the anger. "If you want it to work you have to tell them the truth. I don't want them to think they can infiltrate the Volturi, even if they only think of it for one second."

"The truth about what?" Asked Emmett.

I held Carlisle's glare, waiting for him to speak. He's holding back information, this could not do any good. They have to know the truth about what they're getting in to. I sighed, seeing his determination to not speak; if he thought being my 'pseudo' new boss prevented me from talking. He put his hand in his eye. Without breaking eye contact with him, I dropped the bomb. "What do you know of the death of Stefan?"

Carlisle closed his eyes before swearing between his teeth. All eyes then went to him. I could see the pieces of the puzzle put in place gradually through their expressions, when their faces went from the sadness to confusion to finally reflect the understanding.

"Stefan infiltrated the Volturi? Asked Edward.

Carlisle simply nodded his head.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I had just received the file; I first thought to bring one of the team in the Volturi to learn more before letting you know."

"Why him?" Demanded Jasper.

"He was the most qualified in the infiltration."

"Why continue to keep it secret after his death. Was his wife even aware?"

"I didn't know if I was going to continue the mission after what happened. And no his wife is not aware; I couldn't risk to put her in danger."

"Why? How?" Asked Rosalie with rage. I could read all the hatred she had for me in her eyes.

"He was already in a dirty state after the interrogation, they just executed him with a bullet in the head when he confessed to be the FBI."

"FBI." Repeated Carlisle, confused.

"He knew he had no chance to get out alive. He must have said he was from the FBI to throw the Volturi off your track; your group is rather discreet."

"Were you the one who…"Asked Alice not finishing her question.

"Who killed him?" I finished for her, trying to remain calm. She kept her eyes on the table. "No. I wasn't in the Manor when it happened. But it was me who had taken care to make his body disappear." I said with emphasis on the word disappear.

"His body was found eighteen hours after his death, you're not so good it seems." Chuckled Rosalie, bitterly.

"And that's why I was personally involved in making his body 'disappear'." I repeated slowly, articulating each word and making grand gestures by miming the quotes when saying the word disappear. I knew I was pushing her buttons, but God knew she had already pushed all of mine.

"Why?" She asked forcefully.

I shook my head. "I don't owe you anything."

"I want to know what you were thinking with your twisted mind by doing so."

"Why do you fucking care?" I asked. "His wife and daughter had a last chance to see him to say goodbye and a body in the coffin to mourn."

Silence fell back in the room absorbing what had been said. I still remembered when I was gone that day, to the Manor. Aro told me that an FBI agent attempted to infiltrate us. I had held my breath throughout his explanation and the viewing of the video of the interrogation. Nodding my head where needed. As soon as I was alone I had done some research on Stefan Bunter. He wasn't working for the FBI but for the UEFS, I already knew of their existence at the time. He had a wife and a child. I remembered that his loyalty to his group touched me in a certain way after living for several months with the Volturi. I had then asked to take care of the body, leaving him in a place where I knew he was going to be discovered soon. I had had to deal with Aro's suspicions, but I had the reward to know that his family could see him one last time. Learning that he had died surely hurt but knowing nothing at all could lead people into madness. Cradled in the illusion of an unlikely return, nothing could be worse than to live in denial to destroy a family.

"I guess now that infiltrating the Volturi is out of question." Said Carlisle to his team, pulling me out of my thoughts. When there was no protest he continued. "We have an agreement." He turned to me. "I was not going to test you but now I want to see what you could do; apart from opening your big mouth."

I chuckled but rose still, struggling to not roll my eyes. "Shooting and fighting." He announced.

ooOOoo

Rosalie entered the shooting room as if it was her own, well I assumed that was the case. The weapons were her domain. She pulled out different weapons and deposited them on a table. Surely a test in her eyes. I took the first weapon that my hand touched, a colt 45, and ventured to the shooting booths. The targets were all common, in human form with circles in the middle.

"Seriously?" I wondered, puzzled. "That's your kind of test; to fire on an immobile target?" I raised my eyes to the sky. "I could do that with eyes closed" I mumbled to myself.

"Close them then!" Replied Rosalie.

I put myself in position and quickly calculated the angle of fire before closing my eyes. First shot, second, third, fourth and fifth. I opened my eyes satisfied to meet Rosalie's, who stayed near me to study me while I fired. She auctioned the mechanism which surely but slowly brought the target to us. "Not bad." I said to myself when it stopped before us.

"Seriously. Not bad?" Repeated Rosalie. "The closest hole to the middle is in the last circle. You should have opened your eyes, no?"

I looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh…because that's what you expected of me?" I asked innocently, before continuing more coldly. "Sorry, I was taught to kill not to play darts." I went to the target and pointed to the holes left by the bullet. "The head, lungs, the heart and yes…." I said showing the last part on which I put the bullet, shrugging.

Not so subtly Emmett slid his hands in his pockets of his jeans to readjust his crotch, reassuring himself that everything was still in place. "Remind me to never be against you." He said.

"So do I need to start over? No interest in closing your eyes for that."

"Develop." Demanded Carlisle.

"Once in a position to fire, you don't really need to move to reach the target. Eyes closed or not the trajectory remains the same."

He nodded. "But I fail to see why closing your eyes might be useful."

"It's true that it's rare, but in some situations it may be useful when you must take on a stationary target while you need to keep eyes on another target."

"Huh?"

"You are across from me with one of your fellow behind you." I put him in place with Jasper on his right behind him. "I point my weapon on you while staring you in the eye." I did what I was saying, pointing the gun at him. "Typical male response, you kept the contact not wanting to be the one breaks it first. So now your attention is primarily on my eyes. Before that I have taken care of calculating the angle I should move my wrist to reach the man behind you. Without breaking my stare I fire, with a well-placed bullet; he doesn't have a chance. Surprised, you break my stare to see what happened and then you are dead. " I shrugged my shoulders. "Everything is in the eye and the wrist. Simple."

"It is purely theoretical?" He asked with what I detected as a point of nervousness. He was both surprised and nervous.

I offered him a smile that could rival the Cheshire. "Would it make you more comfortable if I replied yes?"

"Uh, yes?" He said it more like a question than an assertion.

"Just don't try to hold my stare." I said in my creepy sing song voice before putting the gun back in it's place.

"Shit, woman! Are you for real? "Called Emmett behind me.

ooOOoo

I quickly set myself at the end of the row, as requested by Carlisle, while the training had already begun. I tried to blend in by doing pumps in time with them. I was in my sixth when I felt a foot on my back, stopping my movements.

"Nùmero Dièz?" The sound of his voice, his accent. He couldn't be here and yet I couldn't be wrong.

I fell to the floor and rolled on my back. "What are you doing here?" I asked surprised, still on the ground.

"What _am I_ doing here?" He repeated. "What the fuck are _you_ doing here? Did I spend twelve weeks kicking your ass so you could end up _here_?"

I stared at him incredulously.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Carlisle, from far away. His question was legitimate. I suppose that seeing me lying on the ground with the foot of Chief Officer Lopez on my belly could be confusing. I noticed that the rest of the team stooped and were watching us curiously.

"The army fired me." I said shrugging the best I could.

"Oh." He offered me a hand and helped me to my feet. He turned to the rest of the men. "Did I tell you to stop?" All resumed their positions on the ground.

"I sent her for you to test her in combat. She'll just do the warm up with you in the meantime." Said Carlisle when he arrived at our level, followed by the rest of our group.

"And no preferential treatment, the usual test." Continued Rosalie with a satisfied smile.

"So you want to test her and without preferential treatment." Repeated Lopez. Carlisle agreed with a nod. Lopez looked at me, then Carlisle, before looking back at me. "They're serious?" He whispered loudly in my ear.

"I think they are." I whispered back.

"So you think she can't hold her own in your unit?" He asked to Carlisle with a slight frown.

"Well, I'm just..."

"Ridiculous." Cut Lopez, shaking his head. Oh they managed to upset Chief Officer which promised to be funny.

"I think he doesn't like me very much." I said bringing the attention back to me.

"I wonder why." He mumbled to himself sarcastically. "Right," He clapped his hands to call for the other men in the gym, who were still doing pumps on the ground. "Stop a moment." He said. "So if I understand well, the five here are your Alpha team." He asked nodding to Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice. "And the rest over there," he pointed to them. "Are the Beta team."

In military language the Alpha team was the intervention group in first line and the Beta team was the buildup. In the EUFs the Alpha team was rather head and the Beta the arms.

"Yes." Confirmed Carlisle.

"Do you know what her role in the army was?"

"Yes, I realize, but it doesn't mean she is more competent than my men."

Lopez turned to me "A test" He asked. _A test?_ He wanted me to give him a test. "You think too much, only one, quickly." He urged me.

I looked around me. "Oh, err, the beam."

He agreed, a rictus on his face. "Okay, a volunteer from the beta team." One of the men came out of the group. Peter according to the name on the back of his t-shirt. I was already sorry for him. "Well. Sit on the floor; wrap your legs around the beam. Indian style." He instructed. "Cross your ankles. Tighten the legs. "Chief Officer went before him and put a foot on one of his knees. He added pressure with his foot and the cry of Peter was immediately heard in the gym. "Do I need to do the same with the other?" He asked.

The response was immediate. "Fuck, no!"

Lopez shook his head. "Stand up." He looked back at the Alpha team. "So, who wants to go?"

Emmett volunteered and held it a little longer than Peter. He gritted his teeth but said nothing.

"Name" Asked Lopez.

"Emmett." He roared in response.

"What did you do before joining Carlisle?"

"Soldier."

"What grade?"

"Second class." He said with great effort.

"Assignment?"

"In," Lopez added more pressure on his knee. "Ugh Iraq. I think."

"You think?" Taunted Chief Officer. "It's Iraq or it is not. It's true, with 230 countries in the world, it must be hard" He leaned forward and put his hand on his second knee. More pressure. "Regimental number?"

He moaned in pain when he put more weight with his hand. "I, I.. 17… I have no idea. Stop!"

Lopez released his hold on him. "Very well," He praised. "No, that was not very well," He retracted immediately. _I saw some things never change._ "That was correct. Well no, that was not correct either. And when it's not correct, what is it?"

"It's average." Dared one of the men. _Wrong._ I could already hear his answer in my head.

"No it's fucking shit," He corrected as I expected, with a Spanish point of Sun in his voice that he had when he was angry. "Number 10, in position." He called.

"I was never so excited to hear that phrase since I left the army." I said while sitting under the laughter of the other men.

I was psychologically preparing for the pain when he put his foot on my left knee. I could tell he was just warming up.

"Tell me number ten, what were you doing before you came here?"

"Soldier." I said mimicking Emmett's word. I kept my eyes fixed to his own with a smile, in pledge of challenges.

He put a little more pressure with his foot. "What grade?"

"First lieutenant."

"Assignment?" He put his hand on my right knee like he had done with Emmett minutes ago.

"Afghanistan."

"You're sure? There was not an 'I think'?"

I kept my smile in place. The pain was subjective. "Affirmative."

"Regimental number?"

"218 42-599 BK."

"Well now, you don't want them to think I've given you a preferential treatment. No?"

"Of course not." I said falsely haughty.

He took support on the beam and put his second foot to my right knee, the whole weight of his body on me. I inhaled deeply. I was hurting like an evil bitch, but the man that was mounted above me had taught me to control and bear the pain.

"In what unit were you?"

He knew very well that interrogation was a test. Well I guessed. "Unit extraction and recognition."

"More known under the name of rescue and torture."

"Correct."

He leaned and cupped brusquely my jaw in his hand, forcing me to lift my head to him, an arrogant air on his face. "Did you torture your prisoners like that to make them speak?"

"Oh please, this is a little too KGB for my taste."

"What were your methods then?" He asked with a genuine curiosity.

I stared at him in the eyes, a slight smile on my lips but said nothing.

"I asked you a question."

I still didn't say anything, but kept my eyes on his own, my smile still in place. It took him some time but he finally looked at me; a glimmer of understanding in his eyes. He laughed. "The method of silence, eh?"

The 'silent treatment' was the gentlest method for questioning. It was especially very simple; you just have to be armed with patience, sit before the prisoner without speaking, and stare at him with a smile. Not looking away, force him to break contact first. The detainee then becomes nervous, crosses his legs, moves on his chair, looks anywhere but at you. And then he'll start to ask questions: 'what do you want of me?'. You will not answer his question but wait a little more. Then start questioning casually, with questions like: 'Have you organized this operation for a long time? Was it your idea?'. That's the technique of silence.

"Yes, with the isolation and sleep deprivation, then the Amorbarbital and Waterboarding for the most stubborn. It was more number five who used your methods."

The Amorbarbital was just a truth serum and the Waterboarding was, you could say, more cruel. The prisoner was lying on a table, the head inclined downwards. The technique was to pour water over his face. The prisoner then felt like they were drowning: the back of the throat contracts to block the airway and he believes that death is imminent. The technique was a little risky if you left the water on a few seconds too long.

"What happened to number five?"

I closed my eyes a second. A sign of weakness. "Dead."

"The rest of the company?"

"Also dead."

"Does it hurt?" His question seemed to have taken a double meaning.

I wondered which pain he speaking about. The two atrociously hurt anyway, I decided to be honest. "Yes."

He nodded comprehensive. "You don't show it."

"A man told me one day that you must learn to love the pain." I remembered all his small sentences; half philosophical half bullshit that characterized him.

He smiled. "Smart man."

I smiled back, a sarcastic one. "Rather immoral and masochistic. A good thing he's retired."

He jumped from my knees. I immediately unfolded my legs and authorized myself to moan under the protest of my muscles.

"That's what I call very well." He said, pointing to me. "It was even perfect. You must be in control and stay lucid despite the pain. The purpose of the small interrogation." He explained to the rest of the men. He returned to me. "So, combat?"

I nodded getting up. I was still sore; he already went with an advantage. "You know, I would really like to say that I missed you, but I would be lying."

I saw the smile in his eyes while his face remained oh so serious. "Combat. Bare hands."

I rolled my eyes at his last reference. "Well, yes, excuse me I forgot my shovel Chief Officer." I responded sarcastically, while images come to my mind.

_'We have already seen combat with bare hands and a knife. You will be pleased to learn that there is also an object that could be useful when you have no weapons within range.'_

_We looked briefly to each other before looking back to the Chief Officer. If there was something I had learned during my time here is that we might be expecting anything. Chief Officer stood before me and threw me a shovel. 'What is it?'_

_I cocked an eyebrow. 'A trench shovel, Chief Officer.'_

_'The shovel can be a formidable weapon. In position number ten.'_

I was granted a few hours of rest after my famous battle with the shovel. If I was first septic, the state in which I was at the end had quickly persuaded me. The shovel could actually be a formidable weapon.

A finger snap pulled me out of my thoughts. "Yep. Never missed you at all." I confirmed shaking my head. I took off the plates around my neck tossing them on the ground.

Lopez lost no time and launched the first blow; I quickly dodged it by crossing my arms in front of my face. I had already fought with him but the context, today, was making me uncomfortable. When I was engaged in the unit extraction and recognition, he was my instructor for twelve weeks. Twelve weeks in hell. Each new unit has to pass a training course to acquire all of the methods that would be necessary to us in our new role. I internally cursed Carlisle. He was upset at me for telling them the truth but now I was upset at him for putting me in this situation. And rather than feeding my anger by fighting back, I was only dodging.

"What are you playing?" Questioned Lopez upset. "Fight back!" He ordered.

I shook my head, launching an angry look at Carlisle, holding my position.

"This is how you survived in the army?" He asked, letting his frustration show up in the tone of his voice.

I said nothing still dodging his blows.

"¿Por qué sigue vivo?" He asked me; making me drop my guard while his foot came in contact with my ribs. I took a few steps back. "¿Dimé, qué te caíste?" He continued viciously, not relenting his attacks. "¿Derrota?".

I quickly composed myself, feeling the fire in my veins, the veil of rage darkening my view. "There was nothing to gain. It was not a game. Not a fucking competition!"

"¿Por qué ellos y no tù?"

"Choď do prdele!" I growled back in Slovak; his maternal language.

Without really knowing I was giving back blow for blow while he continued to rile me up. My blows becoming more violent when his questions kept playing in my head_. 'Why are you still alive?' _Blow. _'Tell me, what do you feel?'_. Harder. _'Defeat?'_. Blow. _'Why them and not you?'_.

Why them and not me. It was the same question I asked myself several times. Why them and not me. Why them and not me. Why them and not me.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around my chest, blocking my arms at the same time. The hold was not strong enough to immobilize me completely and I automatically planted my elbows in the gut of the one who held me.

"Gently," I heard Edward say behind me, while he tightened his arms around me. "I think we all saw how well you can do."

Gasping, I opened my eyes. Lopez was leaning forward, a hand on his knee, while he wiped the blood from his lip with the back of the other.

"Let me go." I demanded harshly. Once free from his grip, I ventured toward Lopez. "I, um, " His eyes told me he didn't want to hear what I was going to say. I let my tongue wet my lower lip before I stuck it between my teeth. My very own sign of nervousness.

"It's exactly what I was expecting of you." He said once he caught his breath. I immediately released mine. And it's incredibly amazing to see how fast the pain arises when the rush of adrenaline goes down. Lopez must have seen it in my face as an expression of satisfaction lightened his own. "Idiot" He called after seeing me roll my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**Let me hear you ;)**


End file.
